


Hamilton’s react

by Maggiana99



Category: Hamilton - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27138530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maggiana99/pseuds/Maggiana99
Summary: Hamilton’s dead or alive react to something’s in pop culture suggestions are welcome
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton & James Hamilton Jr. (c.1753-1786), Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Rachel Faucette Buck & Alexander Hamilton & James Hamilton Jr. (c.1753-1786)
Kudos: 2





	Hamilton’s react

Keep things simple and remover what you love


End file.
